Airborne radar is used to predict where an aircraft might experience excessive turbulence. This information can then be used by pilots to plan routes that avoid the turbulence. The radar can measure the component of turbulence winds only along the direction from the radar to the point in question, which is primarily the horizontal direction. However, aircraft are sensitive to the component of turbulent wind in the vertical direction. High intensities of aircraft-experienced turbulence cannot be expected to always be spatially coincident with high values of radar-measured turbulence.